


Did You Get My Letter?

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Steve confronts Tony about the letter and why he hadn't called.





	Did You Get My Letter?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from [Dialogue Prompts](http://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/post/161256502774/did-you-get-my-letter-yes-did-you-read)
> 
> _“Did you get my letter?”_   
>  _“Yes.”_   
>  _“Did you read it?”_

“Did you get my letter?”

“Yes.”

“Did you read it?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve. Maybe the good ol’ captain just could not understand why Tony never called him on that phone, unless he had never read that letter. “I read it,” Tony finally answered, turning his attention back to the screen in front of him. Why Steve wanted to have this conversation now of all times, Tony didn’t know, nor did he really care.

Bucky silently watched from his seat behind Tony’s desk as Steve continued. “Then you could have called us before things got bad.” Bucky let his eyes wander over the nearly destroyed Iron Man suit on the table near the center of the lab. Looking at it, it was amazing that Tony was even still alive.

“Nope,” Tony answered, not even looking at Steve now.

“Tony -”

“Why should I have?” the man demanded. “No one died, and I don’t mean just what’s left of the Avengers. I mean, literally, nobody died.” He got rid of the screen he had been staring at so he could glare at Steve. “Shocking, isn’t it?”

“You almost did,” Bucky quietly interjected.

Tony turned his glare to the former assassin. “Not talking to you; you should be glad I even let you in.”

“Tony, stop,” Steve snapped. “You know Bucky had no control over what happened.”

“No, Steve, you stop,” Bucky stated before Tony could respond, catching the other two men off-guard. “Tony has a right to still be pissed. You watched that same video. Don’t tell me that if you were in his shoes, that you would be over it already.”

Tony stared at Bucky, stunned that the man chose to defend him.

“Now, maybe we should let him work,” Bucky suggested to Steve, who was also staring. “I don’t know how much he’ll get done if you two keep at it.” He got to his feet, looking over at Steve. “Come on, punk,” he said as he left. It took a couple minutes, but eventually Steve rose to follow Bucky out.

Tony watched the door they left through. He had thought letting everyone back in was going to be a disaster. Apparently, though, it was looking like he had a surprising ally in Barnes. Maybe it wouldn’t be so horrible.


End file.
